Core Project Summary/Abstract In this competitive revision we propose to establish a new Brain Imaging and Fluid Biomarkers (BI-FB) Core to support neuroimaging and biomarker efforts in the [Arizona Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC)] and the acquisition and analysis of neuroimaging data?including amyloid-? (A?) positron emission tomography (PET) using 11C Pittsburgh compound B (PiB) [and 18F Florbetapir], tau PET using [18F Flortaucipir], and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)?and the collection, preparation, storage and analysis of fluid biomarkers (including [cerebrospinal fluid (CSF)] A?42, t-tau and p-tau). This proposed core will provide new neuroimaging and fluid biomarker support for the Arizona ADCC and [will maximally leverage the center's existing strengths in: 1) advanced neuroimaging methods and analysis; 2) the ADCC core resources providing clinically well- characterized and tracked participants with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and mild cognitive impairment (MCI), as well as cognitively unimpaired individuals; and 3) the ancillary core resource of cognitively unimpaired Brain Body Donation Program (BBDP) enrollees who have agreed to undergo postmortem neuropathological examination. The supplemental specific aims of the application include: 1) to provide access to standardized acquisition, processing, collection, and storage of amyloid-? (A?) and tau PET, MRI scans, and CSF and blood samples across the Arizona ADCC; 2) to make available for research neuroimaging data and fluid biomarker samples from clinically well-characterized AD, MCI, and cognitively unimpaired participants who have agreed to have postmortem neuropathological evaluations; 3) to provide a resource of expertise and support for the acquisition, processing, and analysis of brain images for use in research studies to support the goals and mission of the Arizona ADCC and the NIA ADCC program nationally; and 4) to foster collaborative research by working closely with and supporting researchers in each of the other Arizona ADCC Cores, as well as users of these core resources inside and outside Arizona]. This new core will significantly extend the aims of the ADCC and capitalize on its most unique and innovative strengths. It will also provide needed expertise and support for neuroimaging and fluid biomarker studies to enhance the mission of our ADCC to detect and track preclinical AD and ultimately to support the goal of finding effective AD prevention therapies.